


A perfect life

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Nothing is ever perfect, or is it?





	A perfect life

Our story begins in Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's house a month or so after their wedding.

Harry said, "I think we should adopt."

Draco smirked. "We already have 4 kids between us, Potter."

Harry smiled. "But, they're not all our kids."

Draco told him, "I think 4 kids is enough."

Harry beamed, "You're probably right, but I was just thinking wouldn't it be nice to have a child that belongs to both of us?"

Draco stated, "If you're offering to change a newborn baby's nappy, then sure, we can adopt."

Harry grinned. "Hey, I've already done it with James, Albus and Lily. One more won't be a challenge."

Draco replied, "I love you more than anyone else."

Harry frowned. "I sense a but coming."

Draco went on, "But, I'm quite content living this perfect life with you and your kids and my son."

Harry answered, "Well, I can't argue with that."


End file.
